Mad, Married and a Princling
by Tenrou Nogitsune
Summary: The 1% Convergence has occurred. Everything is back to how it should be. Kurisu was saved. SERN is no longer a threat. But something is still on the Mad Scientist's mind. What is distracting him so? Oneshot! Rated T for implied lemon and language.


**Steins;Gate.**

**A/N: Alright, here we have a fanfic featuring Okabe x Feyris Nyan Nyan. It's possible I may add in Kurisu for a love triangle. But to me, Feyris and Kyouma are a better pairing. It just seems...so romantic. Tch, don't get me wrong. I love Kurisu very much. More than likely, Okabe will get both girls. Hehe, I just got an idea... So here's a fic from yours truly. (BTW, this story is in Okabe's point of view; may subject to change as I write...but whatever). Sorry it's just a oneshot. Merely all I feel can get from this idea. Not to mention relatively short. Sort of a...spur of the moment thang! Rated T for implied 'lemon' and language. Enjoy!**

* * *

**[Okabe's PoV]**

I opened my eyes. No, the world lines haven't changed. I did not see Kurisu nor Mayuri die again. The beta world line, just as it should be. I, Houin Kyouma have just gotten married! The ever beautiful, famous neuroscience researcher: Makise, Kurisu is my wife!

"Something wrong Kyouma? W-was I bad...for my first time?" I brushed the mahogany strands of hair that fell into her face. Those soft feminine lines illuminated by the moonlight cast from the full moon in the sky. The moonbeams infiltrated between the blinds. My wife could have not been anymore beautiful, if it were possible. "I...I won't be mad if you say so..."

What an utter lie. I know Kurisu better than anyone else. To say she'd been bad would be suicide (and she wasn't terrible). I spent more than three weeks, going back, undoing D-Mails to save Mayuri's life. All that time, I learned more about Makise than her own father had.

Shaking my head, I replied softly, "No, you were just fine for **our **first time." I rested against the headboard, smiling to myself. I'd actually surprised myself, that we waited until we married to have sex. "I was just thinking why it took us so long to do this."

"We got married a year...barely a year after the...incident in the desert in America," answered Kurisu. "A-and yes, I know it was a rhetorical statement. Besides, if we hadn't...we might have gotten wrapped up in our work before we had any time to do romantic things like going on dates and...uh...I mean it's just what we scientists do. Always putting work first-"

I interrupted, "You're forgetting; I am the Mad Scientist, Houin Kyouma!" As I was about to unleash a bout of laughter, a heavy book smacked me in the back of the head. "Ow! What the hell was that for?!"

With a small huff, my wife retorted, "You're ruining the moment idiot! We were having a perfectly amazing moment!" Rubbing the back of my head, the petite scientist laid her head on my chest and her arms around my neck. "A-and do you want Daru-san to hear us? Him and his wife Yuki are just across the hall!" With an added hiss, she said, "Not to mention Mayuri-chan is sleeping in the guest bedroom!"

"Tch, wouldn't be a problem if we went on an actual honeymoon," I said casually. Scratching at the stubble on my chin, I thought for a brief moment, "Mm, definitely somewhere outside of Akihabara. Tokyo is nice and all...but maybe somewhere in Hokkaido. Even better, outside the country!"

_Whack!_

Apparently that earned me another chop with her favorite book titled: '_Time Travel: Is it Possible?' _"Hey, stop hitting me!" I complained. "It's domestic abuse! So mean Christina!"

"It's only domestic abuse if the woman is being physically abused. The police always believe the lady," Kurisu said, a matter-of-fact. "Anyways, I wasn't trying to be mean. Just trying to make you shut up so you won't wake the others! And stop calling me Christina!"

Chuckling softly, I said, "Okay okay. I'll stop calling you Christina or Assistant, okay Kuri-chan?"

Blushing deeply, Kurisu said, "T-thank you, Okabe." Pouting, my wife said, "It's almost like you enjoy teasing and embarrassing me!"

"Hehe," I chuckled. "Maybe~" But then a thought dawned on me. It was from another world line, but I'm sure she still remembers. As I held Kurisu in my arms, I said, "I need to talk to Feyris tomorrow."

"Hmm? What about, Okabe?"

I shook my head. "Nothing for you to worry about Kuri-chan."

I saw her frown as she looked up from where her head had been buried in my chest. "You know Okabe...I hate it when you keep secrets from me. Especially since you're done suffering. If you hide things from your wife...I can't help you be happy. Sorry...if I'm worrying too much..."

"No, it's fine," I said, running a hand from the top of her head and back, petting the top of my wife's head. "It's understandable. After all...you saw...every time...I...time..." The cycle of death and renewal. Always waiting for the time when I'd see Mayuri die in one way, or another. It almost didn't surprise me after a while. The numbness.

My face twisted a little as my ear was tugged on sharply. I opened my eyes when she let go. "Don't be gloomy! I...I just don't want my h-husband to break. I need you too y'know. I didn't leave America behind for any other reason besides you, idiot. N-not even because I like that dinky couch or the tiny place you call a lab! Just... just for you...Okabe..." The last sentence came out barely a whisper.

"A tsundere like always, Kuri-chan," I laughed. This seemed to puff up indignantly at my teasing. She disliked it, but it was true nonetheless. I dodged the light swat at my face replying to her earlier question, "I just need to confirm something."

Often like stars, a sigh escaped from her lips. Kurisu asked, "When you get an answer for your confirmation, will you tell me what it was about? Please darling?"

"As you wish, princess..."

With a puff of air, her bangs flew up and landed back into her face. She muttered to herself, though I heard, "Sometimes I wonder how you ever got me to say yes to marrying you. Sadly, it's probably partly my fault."

"All your...

"base belong to us," finished Kurisu, giving a blush of embarrassment.

"Always an channeler," I said.

"S-shut up!"

I smirked as I pressed her buttons again. It was always a part of her I enjoyed. A tsundere and a brilliant woman. Someday, she'd make a great mad scientist! A great mad scientist to match Houin Kyouma.

* * *

Early in the morning, I had some time to kill before I would go to the May Queen before questioning Feyris. I lay atop of the building...a favorite spot of sorts I would say. During those...'few' weeks, I frequented this place.

"Oh? What are you doing up here Okabe?" A familiar voice... Opening my eyes, I found Nae and Yuki standing nearby, both with laundry hampers. Daru's wife was very pregnant and from what the doctor had said, with a baby girl. "Surely you'd be spending your time with your own wife? Perhaps another fight?"

Smiling, I rose to my feet and dusted off my lab coat. "Ah, no. We haven't fought like that in a long time, Yuki. Not since the wedding planning." I chuckled. "Kurisu is writing a paper today, taking advantage of my plans. She's continuing the 'boring' part of the research since I wasn't so...adamant about it."

"Plans?" Nae, whom was nearly thirteen now. She was budding into a young woman. Her father, who I knew as 'Mr Braun' had committed suicide before the last world line had leaped past the 1% was also gone in the beta world. Thankfully, Daru and Yuki decided to adopt her, making me an uncle of sorts...I think. Suzuha kept calling me her uncle before we left to deceive my past self and stop the papers from starting World War Three.

"Nothing to worry about Nae," I told her. "I'm not going to be doing anymore experiments anymore. Well...not like before. But I'll still be inventing things. Anyways, I'll be going to be seeing a friend today around noon."

Tilting her head, Yuki asked, "Oh? Who is it today? I know Mayuri-san is staying with the two of you for a while as her parents are relocating. Daru is filling out applications again. Moeka?"

I snerked. "That broad barely ever talks. Always with her cell phone in hand. No, I'm going to visit Feyris at May Queen Nyan-nyan. Other than checking up on her, I wanna talk to her some."

"Oh? Cheating on your wife already? Naughty Okarin!" giggled Nae.

Waving my hands as I tried to dispel the misunderstanding, "N-No! I'd never cheat on my Kuri-chan!" I held my hand to my mouth. Shit. I never call my wife that in front my friends. I coughed, "Ahem, my Kurisu is very precious to me."

"We were just teasing you Okabe-san," said Yuki softly. Changing the subject, Yuki Hashida said, "Good news though. The doctor said my daughter should be due in mid December. With any luck, you and my daughter will share the same birthday!"

My phone buzzed. Pulling the thin, metallic-looking phone from the deep pocket in my lab coat, I flipped it open and read the message. It was a text from Kurisu; she was taking a break and going to lunch. Then she would be going to the library. I shook my head. She'd be home late then. I glanced at the time then. 11:33.

"Ah...sorry Yuki-san. I need to head out now. Nae, take care."

* * *

"YAAWWWN! Ugh, I need more sleep. Damn research."

Barely a week after the wedding and Kurisu has kept me up most nights. If not scientific debates on theories or formulas, it was begging for sex. Was our first time really that good? I never pegged her for the type.

"KYOUMA!" A blur of white and pink came from nowhere. I'd blinked and now, Feyris had her arm hooked around mine and pressing her chest against said arm. "I thought I'd heard your voice nya. Did you come to see me? Are you here for lunch?"

Scratching the rear of my head, I said, "A-actually, is there somewhere we can talk in peace? Nothing too important, not like my...previous experiment, but still personal matters. If you don't mind taking a break from your maid cafe."

Pulling me along and up a set of stairs, I found myself alone in a cozy looking apartment just above the May Queen. There were a multitude of anime posters and cosplay lining the walls. Full of otaku oriented things, a place Daru would love. It looked as if it was just Feyris living here. We sat on the edge of her bed

"I have a question to ask you-"

"Yes, nyan?"

Even through all the world lines I'd traveled, this habit of hers had always remained consistent. So very cat-like. I coughed, "Do you remember...what you said to me before you undid the D-mail you sent to undo the world line that took the cutesy shit from Akihabara?"

"Nyan..." mewled Feyris as she looked at me. She had tried her damnedest to remember a year ago and knew what I was talking about. That was then. Now, I needed to know. A heart depended on her answer. "I don't like remembering what you made me do Kyouma. I know it had to be done...but still..." I pleaded to her with my eyes. She gave a sigh and said, "...I said you were my prince. You are my prince, Houin Kyouma. I...I said it."

She looked as if she were about to cry. I couldn't let her. Instinctively, I held my arm out and pulled the neko-maid cosplayer closer. If anything, it would maybe give her some sense of security. Biting my lip, I asked, "Do you like me?"

Turning her face away, I could tell she was blushing hard. Then she said, "Kyouma...I don't like you..." For a moment, that almost broke my heart until she finished, "...I don't just like you, I love you. I have always loved my prince." Her lips briefly touched mine before she said, "I...sorry. I shouldn't be flirting with you, especially since you're married now..."

"There's no reason to be sorry with how you feel, Feyris," said a soft, warm and kind voice. I looked up from the floor to where I saw Kurisu closing the door behind her. "I...we know what you had to go through to help us make the world right again. It so happens...that Okabe was there for you."

"I-it's not what it looks like Kuri-chan!" I flailed my arms, hoping she'd believe me.

However, there was not an ounce of anger in her voice as she took a seat on the other side of Feyris so we sandwiched her, "I'm not upset Okabe. And I'm not mad at your feelings. I had a feeling Okabe was going to come here. So I got here early in a disguise and waited for you to greet him. I'm sorry I was eavesdropping at your door. I was just so curious about why he needed to talk to you. I understand now."

Sniffing, Feyris looked at me, then at my wife. "Y-you're not mad at me, nya?"

Shaking her head, Kurisu replied, "No, I'm not. A little disappointed though?"

"Disappointed?" I asked.

Feyris had no idea what was going on, neither did I. It was all in Kurisu's hands. My mahogany haired beauty smiled and said, "Disappointed that I'm going to be competing with you for my husband's attention."

"Wah?"

I just stared blankly as Kurisu continued talking, "Because I know how much he means to you, I'll let my Okabe be your boyfriend." Feyris looked at her and then me again. Bursting into tears, she cried, "Uwaaah! Kyouma! Kurisu! I...I can't thank you enough! You've both made me happy, nya!" I decided to go along with it. Feyris would be happy, my wife is fine with it and I have another girl at my side...wait what the _**FUCK**_?!

* * *

**Welp, I hope you all enjoyed this fic of mine. Some feedback would be pretty nice! I am a little unhappy with the official ending of Steins;Gate (Anime version). I would have liked to see a follow up epilogue or a future OVA with Okabe and Kurisu actually married and Daru, Yuki and Suzuha. But that's just me. Anyways, ja ne~**


End file.
